whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Orphan-Grinders
|price = $21.99 }} The Orphan-Grinders is the fifth book in the Orpheus storyline, and the fourth supplemental sourcebook. Several new spirits, former Spectres known as Orphan-Grinders, begin to shake up the world of the dead. Meanwhile, the sinister prescience known as Grandmother breaks holes in the Stormwall and decides that the projectors are not as helpless as she once thought. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Beginning... :Like a Biblical plague, Spectres rise from their hives and swarm the hereafter. It's war between the ghosts and Grandmother's legions, with the living none the wiser. The Spectres are winning by their sheer crush of numbers, but new hope arises. Can the characters survive long enough to save themselves and their allies? You decide, because, one way or another, the end approaches. :...Of The End :The Orphan-Grinders is the penultimate Orpheus supplement, and in it, the hereafter suffers its greatest crisis. Presented here are new Spectres to plague the crucible, including the deadly Lawgivers. Yet, there's still hope. A new Shade emerges with its own unique Horrors. Discover these Orphan-Grinders and their shocking secret, which will change the direction of the war. Also included are Crucible Horrors and an entirely new chronicle option, a military-style program called Operation Black Mercury. Prologue: Misdirection The opening features John Carruthers finding out about Tom Hayes' return from Spectredom. Introduction As in all of the other Orpheus books, this chapter explains this book's part in the metaplot using movie structure analogies, and has recommended movies for the reader to watch to help them feel the atmosphere of the book. It also offers short previews (via Radio Free Death) of things to come in the metaplot. Chapter One: Swarm Storm The major campaign details a how the Spectral hives bloom, making new holes in the Stormwall and triggering a Spectral attack on Lazarus Redux in an effort to rid Grandmother of the pesky projectors. Chapter Two: All-Out War This section talks about the swiftly changing environment of the world of the dead, and describes the new Crucible Horrors that Shades can unify to use. Chapter Three: The Unearthed Players Guide Here, we are introduced to the Orphan-Grinder Shade. Chapter Four: Storytelling the Dead This chapter introduces two new factions to the storyline, the Hellboys, a crucible of Orphan-Grinders, and Mr. Jigsaw, a representative of the Malfeans. It also covers the turf wars that are beginning to develop between Spectral hives. Memorable Quotes "I fought my way through life, death, and Hell itself. Don't talk to me about redemption." — Tom Hayes "So, like, I'm seeing all this shit drop. I mean, Spectres swarming everywhere like they're giving creation an enema. And I'm thinking, like...did God flush the toilet because we're just doused in shit right now, y'know?" — Anonymous Characters * Tom Hayes - He's back, this time as the Orphan-Grinder signature character * Mr. Jigsaw - Spectral ally and informant extraordinaire * Grandmother - No knitting, baking cookies, or dusting knicknacks for her... * Clement Wallace - Head of the Hellboys and former Reaper Terminology Crucible Horror, Dunreade, Hellboys, Lawgiver (Orpheus), Mayfair Greens, Operation Black Mercury Orphan-Grinder, Tubman Theater Orphan-Grinders, The Category:2004 releases